


The First Time

by JCarter



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor consume their relationship for the first time on their Honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Jude was walking towards the door of the honeymoon suite when he was suddenly lifted up into his husband's arms. He smiled as Connor gave him a peck on his lips before walking them into the room. Connor then placed Jude and his feet as he closed the door behind them.

Looking around the suite, Jude noticed the king size bed in the middle of the room. His face heated up when he thought of what was eventually going to happen in this exact bed. He and Connor were finally going to consume their relationship. Of course he and Connor did sexual things in the past but sex wasn't one of them.

''So what do you want to do first Judicorn.'' Connor asked knowing that name irritated his husband. 

''Connor how many times have I told you not to call me that.'' Jude said pouting his lips. Connor only laughed as he walked towards Jude wrapping his muscular arms around his waist. ''Don't be like that baby.'' Connor said slapping Jude's bum making his face bright red.

''You just love to touch me don't you Con-Con.'' Jude said pulling out of Connor's hold. Connor licked his lips walking towards the bed. He pulled Jude towards him so that he was sitting on his lap.

''Every since we were 13.'' Connor said as he lifted arms inside Jude's shirt. Jude shivered but allowed Connor to pull his shirt over his head. Connor roamed his hands across Jude's chest admiring his toned body. 

''This is all for You Connor.'' Jude said pushing Connor onto his back. He began removing Connor's shorts pulling them down to his ankle. Connor hissed as Jude sat on his erect cock putting intense pressure on it. Jude leaned down so that his head was in Connor's neck. 

He bit down on his husband's neck as he rocked back and forth on his erection. Connor couldn't take it anymore and rolled them over so that he was on top. He passionately kissed Jude's lips as he removed his clothes from his body desperately wanting to see his husband's naked body.

He detached his lips from Jude's looking him in the eye. ''Are you ready for this.'' Connor asked needing some reassurance from his husband. ''I'm more ready than ever.'' Jude responded smiling as Connor smiled back at him. This was the moment they were both waiting for.

Connor and Jude now laid in each others arms sweaty and sticky. Connor kissed Jude's forehead as he noticed cum still leaking out of his husband's hole. He moaned at the sight missing the tight sensation of his husband's hole. He felt himself hardening again just thinking about it.

''Connor are you getting excited again.'' Jude asked wrapping his hand around his husband's erection stroking it. Connor nodded not able to speak his words. 

Jude smiled as he rolled himself on top of Connor. ''Good because it's your turn to bottom.'' Jude said as he aligned his cock with Connor's entrance. Connor pouted wanting it to be the other way around. Jude shook his head as he slowly pushed inside Connor's tight ass.

''Fuck.'' Connor muttered grasping Jude's shoulder. Jude Smiled as he leaned down and kissed Connor's lips. Connor moaned through the kiss as Jude fucked his hole. He bit Jude's neck as he was moaning louder than ever at this point. This only made Jude even more excited and anxious.

Soon after the two men orgasm together moaning each other's name. Connor shooting his load onto his stomach and Jude shooting his inside Connor. He soon pulled out watching as his cum leaked outside his husband's hole. He looked up to see a smiling Connor.

''I love you.'' Connor said. Jude smiled back leaning down and kissing his husband. ''I love you too.'' He said 

They soon fell asleep naked in each other's arms too exhausted to clean themselves up. It wasn't until Jude felt a warm mouth around his cock that things started heating back up. 'Connor must really love sex.' Jude thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you Jonnor fans love the first part of the series. A brand new part will be up soon !


End file.
